


Middle of Infinity

by fictionbyrae



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Jealousy, Light Bondage, NSFW, Praise Kink, Protectiveness, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-21 16:14:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30024411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionbyrae/pseuds/fictionbyrae
Summary: It's your second year in College, and your two best friends introduce you to a new student who formally lived in your area, and has come back from the UK after studying there for two years. You two hit it off and become practically glued to each other, everything is going great... or is it? Will you guys last? Or will it end up as just a fling?Female Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	1. - Facade -

»»——⍟——««

"Rise and shine, Sleeping Beauty!" Eren exclaims, poking you in the middle of your forehead multiple times with his index finger.

You groan at him viciously whilst furrowing your eyebrows, as you continue to turn the other way, blanket tucked under your chin.

It was a Sunday morning, 11am to be precise. As you are trying desperately to continue your dream, you become conscious of your surroundings. The blinds are wide open, exposing the bright blue sky and blinding sun. It was the beginning of spring, so the flowers and trees were starting to blossom. You always loved spring, it reminded you of back home, sitting under the oak tree in your backyard which you read under every afternoon, surrounded by the blossoming flowers.

Now wide awake, you flip yourself over, with Eren still standing over you. Noticing that you are now awake, he kneels down beside you so his face is level with yours.

"Sleep well?" he says with a pout, mocking you for trying to sleep in, yet again.

"Shut up." You growl, still groggy as you have only just opened your eyes. 

You sit up and rub your eyes while looking over at Eren's part of the room, messy as per, with dirty clothes on the floor and piled up cans of energy drinks on his bedside table. You glance at him while raising your eyebrow, then look back at his mess. He then rolls his eyes and puts his arms comfortably behind his head.

"Fine, fine, I'll clean it up."

Eren Jaeger has been your best friend since middle school, and you both enrolled into the same college, yet being roommates was simply by chance. You two also hang out with Mikasa Ackerman, who you have also been friends with since middle school, but her dorm is in a different building.

Eren piled up all his dirty clothes on the end of his bed, to then bounce onto yours, sitting next to you whilst leaning his back against the wall. He wore his long brown hair in a bun, with a tight white vest and a pair of black Nike shorts.

"I have an old friend coming over later." He explained, nudging you in your arm.

"Are they from here?" You ask, referring to your college.

"No, but they are transferring here from the UK. He's from our area, but moved away a couple years ago to study abroad."

"Does Mikasa know?"

He lifts his hand from his lap to then rub his eye, as he was still visibly tired too.

"Yeah, Mikasa, him and I were friends back then, he didn't go to the same middle school as us, though."

"Oh... right." You mutter, feeling sorry for yourself as you were the only one who hasn't met him.

"Anyways, we are going over to Mikasa's dorm in a bit, so go shower, you reek." He moans, pulling a disgusted face while waving his hand in front of his face.

"Eat shit." You say, standing up from your bed as you walk into the bathroom. You can hear Eren chuckling to himself as you close the door behind you.

After having a nice, warm shower, you change into the clothes you brought in with you, being a brown crewneck sweater and a white pleated skirt, along with white knee-high socks and black patent leather mary janes. You left your hair to air dry and popped on a few of your favourite rings.

After walking out of the steaming hot bathroom, you find Eren in the doorway putting on his shoes. He had changed into a white tee and a black hoodie, along with some ripped jeans and white Air Force 1s.

"You don't look half bad, Mr Jaeger." You compliment him as normal. He hates being called by his last name, but he tolerates it if it's you.

"You scrub up well yourself, King. Who you dressed up for?" He teased.

You can sense the sarcasm in his voice, so you decide to return the same energy.

"Your old friend, of course."

You both chuckled for a second. You always make it clear that you dress for yourself, never others, so Eren knows you're pulling his leg.

"Come, let's leave now. Mikasa's making her famous strawberry pancakes."

Your eyes widen in joy. Mikasa makes a mean strawberry pancake. You can feel your stomach beginning to rumble at the thought.

"What are we waiting for then? Mikasa's waiting!"You yell as you skip out the door to Eren's car.

The ride to Mikasa's dorm building was fairly short, since it was only around the corner; you could have easily walked, but for some reason he decided to take his car. After a couple of minutes, Eren pulls up outside the 2nd dorm building.

Both of you hop out of the car, slamming the passenger seat's door behind you. You sprint straight to Mikasa's room, Eren jogging a couple steps behind you, locking the car in the process.

You finally reach her door, panting as you lean on the wall opposite, out of breath. Eren comes up shortly after you, slowing his pace the closer he got to the door. He glanced at you trying to catch your breath, and he rolled his eyes and let out a small laugh.

Eren's and your eyes shoot to the door, as you see it open. Standing in the doorway you see Mikasa dressed in a flowy pale pink dress that was bunched by the wrist and waist, with a blank expression sat on her face. Your eyes light up as you run up to her and pounce on her, causing you to both fall over with your arms wrapped around her neck, while hers are around your waist. You could feel Mikasa smile softly as her cheeks burned up. She was always the worst at showing emotion, but your hugs were her biggest weakness.

"Mika!" You squeal. You haven't seen her in a week since you were both so busy with studying and classes.

"Hey, (y/n)." She says, almost whispering.

You jump off from on top of her, and give your hand to her as you help her up. Eren comes up beside both of you and pats Mikasa on her head, letting out a chuckle after witnessing you both having a moment. He knew how close the three of you were, so he didn't interrupt your reunion with your only female best friend.

You sniff a few times, then glare at Mikasa with hungry eyes.

"Is that what I think it is?"

Mikasa giggles and starts walking to the kitchen.

"It sure is. Come."

You obey and follow behind her, Eren as well. You all sit down at the breakfast table in the kitchen and start to gobble down Mikasa's homemade strawberry pancakes topped with whipped cream, maple syrup and a sprinkle of powdered sugar.

Mikasa, Eren and you conversate over silly little things, from how much you hate studying, to how you guys' favourite anime comes out with a new episode tonight. Just as you all finished eating, Eren's phone buzzes. He looks down at his phone beside him on the counter, before picking it and typing back to them.

You and Mikasa exchange confused looks as to why Eren looked slightly annoyed from a message. He looks up at both of you before sighing.

"Jean again. He's been messaging me all morning trying to convince us to go to his 'get-together' later in his dorm. He also said that he didn't message you guys because he doesn't have your numbers. Don't worry, I already told him no."

Eyebrows furrowed, you pout and reply;

"Why not? We don't have any plans; plus, it could be fun."

"Our friend is coming today, remember?" Mikasa blandly responded.

"Oh- right. Sorry. I forgot about that."

"No need to apologise, (Y/N). Speaking of him, he said he would message me when he was here."

You expected their friend to be another one of those party-obsessed horny teenagers Eren chills with lately, so you thought nothing of it after that.

"Is he coming here?" Gesturing in Mikasa's dorm.

"Yeah. He's moving in here since Mikasa's old dorm mate left a few months ago."

Right. You remember her old roommate, Mina, left for family reasons a while ago.

About an hour has passed, and the three of you are huddled on the couch, rewatching a show about titans and whatnot for the hundredth time, probably. Eren's phone rings in his pocket, causing him to stand up and answer the call. He looks over at both of you, mouthing "I'll be right back" before walking into the other room.

After a couple of minutes, Eren walks back into the living room with an exasperated look on his face.

"Sorry guys, but my boss just called me in for an emergency shift. Apparently the person who was supposed to do this shift is in the hospital at the moment, do you think you could grab Armin from the airport for me, Mikasa?"

Armin. You figured that was the name of their friend coming back from the UK, since he mentioned he needed to be picked up at the airport.

"Eren, you know I can't. My foot is still recovering, the doctor said I can't drive for at least another two weeks."

Mikasa boxes as a hobby, but once when she was practicing against an opponent, her foot slipped out of the ring whilst taking a breather, so she gotseriously injured.

"Right, sorry. (Y/N), Do you think you could go?"

You look up at him, clearly surprised, since you didn't even know the man.

"Me? I don't even know him." you exclaim.

By this time eren is sitting on the coffee table putting his shoes on, visibly rushing.

"Please, King. I owe you one."

You stand up, still as confused as before.

"What does he even look like?" You shout, as Eren goes to open the door.

"Blonde hair, blue eyes, tall- I guess. You'll know when you see him!" Eren yells while shutting the door behind him.

After a few seconds of staring at the front door, you slump back down on the couch, breathing a heavy sigh of annoyance. You don't even know this guy and already you dislike him. You turn to Mikasa, who is already looking at you with guilt written all over her face.

"I'm sorry, (Y/N). I would have gone if I could-"

She cuts herself off as she sees you give her a warm smile, instantly calming her down.

"Don't worry about it, Mika, things happen." You reassure her.

"I guess I should probably get going, huh?"

Mikasa and you both let out a small laugh, as much as you didn't want to go, you sucked it up and did anyway, with a good heart, since you knew mikasa needed to rest up. Her well-being is much more important than your little tantrum.

You say your goodbyes to Mikasa and leave the dorm. You walk back to your dorm building to get your handbag and whatnot, and to get your car.

»»——⍟——««

The drive to the airport is around half an hour, so before driving you connect your phone to the aux and play your favourite playlist. The first song that came on was Maneater by Nelly Furtado - one of your favourites.

Driving down the highway with the window open, letting your hair dance with the breeze entering the window, your mind starts to wander to the man you are about to pick up. You hope he isn't some stuck up misogynist, or a hormonal mess. You have no patience for men like that, in fact, you have no patience for men in general, your friends the only exception. You push those thoughts aside and decide to try and make a good first impression with the boy, since he is your best friend's old friend, after all.

Realising your journey felt much quicker than expected, you arrive at the airport. You grab your belongings and head out of the car towards the entrance.

You stand inside for about five minutes before getting slightly frustrated, as you are not a very patient person. After a deep sigh, you decide to go on your phone until you sense the next round of people arriving from the travelator.

It's been about fifteen minutes, and you start to feel your legs ache as they have been standing in the same position for about twenty minutes now.

Just as you are about to call Eren, you feel a slight tap on your shoulder.

You look up frantically to be greeted by a man who was slightly taller than you, wearing a white button up shirt with a blue and white knitted sweater vest over the top, styled with some slightly loose denim jeans that gracefully sat on top of a pair of bright white Air Force 1s. You look up to his face to see his honey blonde undercut covering his forehead and eyebrows. A silver septum piercing sat in his nose, giving him a seductive look, along with a matching cross earring on his right ear. His eyes were big and bright, almost like looking into the ocean. The man had a very chiseled jaw and a small button nose, and very plump lips. He looked at you with a hint of confusion.

"Hello beautiful, are you (Y/N) King?" He asked, while one of his hands covered in silver rings rubbed the back of his neck.

"Uh, yes, I am. You are?"

You knew exactly who he was. He was definitely a "know once you see" kind of person. You couldn't deny that he was very, very attractive.

"Right, sorry. My name is Armin Arlert." He responded.

He spoke with a hint of a british accent, along with a slightly low voice. "Damn. A pretty face and a pretty voice." You thought to yourself while you made a sort of surprised expression, your eyebrows raised and your lips slightly parted.

"My apologies, did I frighten you?"

"...No. Just- don't call me 'beautiful'. I don't even know you. And how do you know who I am? You retorted.

"Eren called me and told me he had to work an emergency shift, so he said to look out for someone in a brown sweater and white skirt. And I must say, it wasn't hard, since you stand out a lot."

"What's that supposed to mean?" You growl, assuming he was insulting you.

His mood goes from confident to slightly flustered after your comment, realising what he said came across in the wrong way.

"I-I didn't mean it like that, (Y/N), I meant you stand out among many, because of your immense beauty."

His statement caught you off-guard, causing you to blush. After a few seconds of standing there like a lost puppy, you brush yourself down and turn your face away from him.

"Uh, let's just go. Mikasa's probably waiting." You blurt out, just wanting the ground to swallow you up.

The walk to the car was dead silent, as you were still recovering from the sudden compliment. Armin as well looked quite flushed, probably surprised at his own words. As you got up to your car, you begrudgingly turned to him, catching him by surprise.

"Here, pass me your luggage, I'll go put it in the back."

He gives you his suitcase and bag, and you open the trunk door and start to load the baggage. He stands beside you awkwardly, not sure whether to help you out or to go to sit in the car.

You owned a white Mazda 3 that you bought a couple months ago, since you had been saving up since you were a kid for a car to buy yourself when you got older. You chose this particular one, because you thought it matched your presence quite well; sleek, gracious and powerful.

You noticed that as Armin gave you his luggage, he had a tattoo on his hand that looked a lot like- bones. He has a skeleton tattoo that goes from his wrist, to the tip of all his fingers. His hand looked like it was still quite red, so you assumed it was still fresh. Nonetheless, you found it hot.

The car drive home was quiet, neither of you daring to speak. It got too much for you, so you went for the aux.

"Any song requests?" You ask.

"I'll listen to anything, beau- really." He stops himself.

You laugh at his slip up, and go to turn on your trusty playlist, and Telephones by VACATIONS starts to play.

"Loosen up. I was joking earlier. Call me whatever, just don't push it." You lied. You weren't keen on the nickname, but you let him off since you didn't want the atmosphere to be awkward.

He looked at you with his cerulean blue eyes, like you just boosted his mood in a heartbeat. He smirked, then finally spoke.

"Of course. Ah, I should message Mikasa and let her know we are on our way."

As he started playing with his phone, you turned up the aux, since one of your favourite songs started to play, Young and Beautiful by Lana Del Rey.

"Your taste in music is really good, this is one of my favourite songs!" He said, in a quite excited tone.

"Really, it's mine too!" You squeal, looking him dead in the eye. You realise he is staring back at you too. After a few seconds. You cough into your hand, and dart your eyes back to the road in front of you. Your hands become sweaty as you feel the embarrassment wash over you like an ocean wave. How does he already have this affect on you? "Snap out of it,(Y/N)." You scold yourself.

After a semi awkward car ride, it was like Eren messaged you right on cue.

-

Jaeger

r u back at mikasa's place yet ??

You

yh we just got here lol

Jaeger

alr. make sure ur nice 2 armin >:(

You

shut up. i am always nice

Jaeger

LMFAOOOO who u tryna convince besty-

You

bye asf. get back to work :/

-

You laugh to yourself as you put your phone in your pocket and go to get out of the car. After unloading Armin's luggage, you bring it to him and gesture for him to come.

"Well, this is your new dorm building. Follow me, I'll take you to your room." You say, politely.

"Thank you, (Y/N)." He says, looking at the floor.

You chuckle. "For what?"

"For bringing me here. God knows what I would've done, since Eren couldn't make it."

You turn your back on him and start walking towards the dorm building. "Don't worry about it, Blondie." You reply in a joking way. "It's not like I had much of a choice, anyway." You mumble under your breath, hoping he didn't hear you. 

»»——⍟——««

You get to the 5th floor and head out of the elevator, indirectly guiding Armin down the hallway. Walking in front of him, you realise that he has stopped in his tracks. By instinct you turn around and ask him if something is wrong.

"Oh, it's nothing. I'm just kind of nervous to see Mikasa, since I haven't seen them face-to-face in over two years."

Right. This is nerve-wracking for the both of them. Shocked by your own movements, you find yourself walking over to him, to then put your hand on his shoulder.

"It'll be okay, alright? Mikasa is excited to see you, trust me."

His eyes widen while looking straight at you, touched, yet startled by how comforting you are even after just meeting him. You give him a warm smile and keep on walking to Mikasa's dorm. Now standing outside the door, you gently knock a couple of times while looking at Armin beside you, giving him another comforting smile.

Mikasa opens the door to be greeted by you, and then Armin. He gives her a tight hug and she nuzzles her face into his shoulder. You never realised how close they were until now. Mikasa initiates some small talk, asking us how the ride home was and if I waited long.

By now you were making a glass of water in the kitchen and Armin and Mikasa were catching up on the couch. Once finished with your water, you washed up your glass and grabbed your handbag from the counter and headed to the front door.

"I'm going for a smoke, I'll be back in a bit." You shout from the doorway, closing the door behind you.

You head back downstairs to your car since your college forbids cigarettes in the dorm buildings.

You get to your car and you lean on the hood of it, while getting a cigarette out of your handbag. Just as you go to light it, you hear the song NANANANANA by RAMIREZ being blasted. Before you even see who it is, you already know it's coming from Eren's car. He is known for blasting that kind of music in his car with both windows down.

Whilst turning off the aux, he pulls up swiftly next to you and hops out his car. With his hands in his pockets, he walks up to you and sits beside you.

"How long have you been down here?" He asks while you inhale a hit of your cigarette.

"I only just came down." You say, handing the cigarette to him.

He takes it from your grasp and plants it between his lips, taking a deep hit. He formed an 'O' with his mouth and exhaled with short intervals, causing the smoke to leave his mouth in rings.

"So, what's your first impressions of Armin?" He questions you meanwhile handing the cigarette back to you.

"He's cool, I guess. I don't really know much about him yet to have an opinion."

You put the cigarette between your index and middle finger and flick the ash onto the ground. You could tell Eren was stalling from going to see Armin as he was nervous, because he always cracks his knuckles when he's nervous. You sigh and let your head fall back, causing you to look up at the sky, a warm orange color; the kind you get just before a pretty sunset.

"Go up and see him, Eren. I can tell you're avoiding it. Trust me, he's missed you as much as you missed him." You reassure him, your head still facing the sky.

He chuckles at how well you can read him. Standing up, he pats you on the head and starts to walk off.

"Later, dumbass."

You ignore the insult and take another hit of your cigarette. He won't admit it, but he knows you can read him like an open book, so he resorts to making little comments to change the subject, since only you and Mikasa know him well enough to do so.

A couple minutes past and you still have half of your cigarette left, at most. You take a deep breath as you analyse your surroundings. Suddenly, you hear footsteps getting closer and closer to you.

You laugh and say "You still haven't gone up, Jaeger?"

There is a slight pause. "Guess again."

You get a slight shock as you realise it isn't Eren's voice. You quickly turn your head to the person next to you, revealing Armin standing beside you with his hands in his pockets.

"What do you want?" You groan.

Armin was clearly taken aback at your comment, making you feel bad.

"Sorry, that came out wrong. I just...shocked to see you down here." You blurt out, rushing to make an excuse. "So, you came to see me, huh? How nice of you."

His face became flushed, realising he did actually come to keep you company.

"Well... I saw you from the window and you looked kinda.. down."

"Ohhh!" You laugh. "So you were spying on me too, huh?"

Now Armin's face was redder than a tomato, he turned away from you and started to fiddle with his earlobe.

"T-That's not what I was doing, I swear! Mikasa and I were looking to check on you, and I offered to come down and ask, seeing as though Mikasa's ankle is still healing."

"I'm pulling your leg, Blondie. Are you blushing?" You smugly ask with a smirk on your face.

"No. I-It's the sun." he lied.

You laugh at the obvious lie and stare at the sky in silence.

He turns his attention to the cigarette in your hand.

"You smoke?"

"Sometimes." You pass your cigarette to him, gesturing for him to take it. "Want some?"

"I don't smoke."

You bring the cigarette to your lips, take a deep hit, then drop it on the ground and step on it, followed by a soft exhale.

"Figured. You don't look like you smoke."

He turned to look at you with a small but visible smirk on his face, before getting up and standing in front of you, dangerously close.

"You wanna know why?" He asks, grinning, showing off his pearly whites. You stand in awe of the sudden forwardness. He then steps even closer, putting his leg between yours, leaning over you with his left hand flat on the hood of the car and his head beside your ear.

"It's bad for your lungs, beautiful." He whispers.

You could feel his hot breath on your ear, it tickled, giving you goosebumps.

He then lifts his head from your ear to inches away from your face. You sit there, looking him straight in the eyes, mesmerised. His ocean blue eyes had you hypnotised, you've never seen eyes so bright before in your life. After a couple of seconds which felt like minutes, his gaze slowly trails from your eyes, to your lips.

You quickly snap back into reality and realise how close he is to you. You freak out and push him away out of instinct, only realising after, you wish you hadn't.

He stumbles back a bit, and laughs, then begins to walk back towards the dorm building, one hand in his pocket, the other waving at you.

You stayed leaning on your car, in a trance. He caught you completely off guard, but to be honest, you didn't dislike it. You never expected him to be that forward, since your first impression from him was that he was polite, and... forward. Now that you think about it, he always came across like that, you just never really took much notice.

At this point, you were alone in the parking lot, with the only company being your thoughts. The sun was setting now, the sky all shades of purple, orange, and pink. You realised you'd been outside for almost half an hour, and albeit it was the end of spring, it was starting to get cold. You hop off the top of your car, and head back to Mikasa's dorm.

»»——⍟——««

When you got back to the dorm, everything was as you expected it to be. Eren, Mikasa and Armin were all conversing in the living room, catching up on every little thing, from what they were majoring in, to if their favourite colour had changed. If it wasn't for the little encounter you had with Armin earlier, you would have joined in. On that topic, Armin acted as if nothing had happened, and happily greeted you when you entered the dorm. You thought that was a little weird, but ignored it anyway.

You told them you were going to lie down in Mikasa's bedroom for a while, since you yourself were quite tired. They all nodded and carried on their conversation.

You flopped onto the bed as your whole body felt like it was asleep. You needed at last a twenty minute rest, since today was a bit hectic. Your mind started to wander about Armin from earlier in the parking lot. Although it was very out of the blue, you liked it, and had no issue denying it. It's obvious that he is very attractive, but that's all. Today's only the first day, and school starts again tomorrow, so you probably won't even see him much for a while.

Tomorrow your classes started at noon, which you were thankful for, because honestly, who can be bothered to wake up early on a Monday morning? You decide that instead of falling asleep here, you should probably make your way home, since Armin is moving in today, and it would be a hassle for Mikasa if you fell asleep on her bed. Packing all your things into your handbag, you get up and head for the door.

"Guys? I'm pretty tired, I'm gonna head off home."

Mikasa looked pretty disappointed, while Eren looked at you and laughed.

"Not so fast." He replies, with a smug look plastered on his face.

You look at him like he just insulted you. Since when did you have to ask permission to go to your own house?

"What?" You retort.

"We, my friend, are going to a party."


	2. - Oblivious -

"A party? Wasn't you the one who said no parties because Armin was coming?"

"Yeah, well, Jean wouldn't leave me alone. Besides, I spoke to Armin and he said he's down."

You let out a sigh of annoyance as although you did want to go to the party before, you're tired now and can't be bothered to socialise. You look over to Mikasa with a "feel sorry for me" face.

"Mikasa, wanna stay behind with me?"

"Sorry (Y/N), I made plans with Je-, someone at the party." She stutters, giving you a sorrowful pout."Maybe next time?"

You tilt your head right back and let out a groan. Parties was the last thing on your mind right now, especially since you would probably be left to babysit Armin, since Mikasa has plans and Eren will no doubt have girls all over him.

"Well, I'm not going. Have fun."

Eren shoots up from his seat before you can even go to grab the doorknob and shouts "Kinggg, don't be like that!"

"Oh, I am 'being like that'. I told you I was tired, now drop it already!"

Mikasa and Armin are still sitting on the couch at opposite ends, looking at each other with 'what the fuck is going on' faces, while you and Eren are arguing about you not wanting to go to the party.

"Please, King. At least come for an hour" He asks with puppy dog eyes.

Before you can answer him, Armin stands up and cuts you off.

"Hey, just come for a little while, and if you don't want to be there after thirty minutes, i'll take you home."

"I don't need you to take me home. I'm perfectly fine getting back by mysel-"

"So is that a yes?" He says with a smirk.

You glare at him and then at Eren, who is still giving you puppy dog eyes.

After a moment of thought, you turn around again and grab the doorknob, letting the door swing open.

"Pick me up in half an hour, I need to change." You grunt, turning your head back to them. "And don't be late, or i'm not coming."

As you shut the door behind you, you hear Eren cheering and Armin and Mikasa clapping. "Bunch of idiots." You think, snorting out through your nose.

Arriving home less than five minutes later, you kick off your shoes and flop right onto the couch. As much as you told your friends you were too tired to go to the party, you did actually want to go, you just didn't want to have any more weird encounters with Armin.

You have just over twenty minutes to get dressed, so you try and come up with an outfit in your head.

You ended up choosing a black v-neck crop top and a black skater skirt, along with a cream knitted cardigan, styling it with a chunky pocket chain, a pair of skull stud earrings and an armour ring. Discovering you have about five minutes until Eren arrives, you slap on some winged fox eyeliner and some blush.

By now you are grabbing your black buffalo platforms from your room, to go and put them on. You run to the living room and plop on the coffee table to put on your shoes, to hear a knock on the door. You start to rush since you were the one to tell him to come on time, yet you're the one running late.

"You ready, beautiful?" You hear from the other side of the door.

Quickly, you realise that it isn't Eren, but Armin. What was he doing here?

Standing up from tying your shoes, you shout "I'm comin-!" before crashing on the floor. The reason? You accidently tied both your laces together instead of to their own shoe.

Armin then burst in, obviously hearing the thud. He immediately knelt down beside you, stroking your back.

"Hey..." He said softly, in a comforting tone. "Are you okay?"

You cross your elbows on the ground and bury your head in your arms, trying to hide your already flushed face.

"I'm fine."

"Well, you don't look it. Want some help?"

"I said i'm fine. Just drop it."

He sighs in frustration before examining your body, trying to find the reason for your stumble. Next thing you know, he goes for your shoes. You feel him untying the knot to then tie them properly.

"There, can you stand?" He says while standing back up with his hand stretched out next to you, gesturing for you to take his hand.

You lift your head from out of your arms and stand up by yourself, looking him dead in the eye.

"What part of 'I'm fine' do you not understand? I'm capable of getting up by myself, and how did you even get in?"

"The door was unlocked." He mumbles while rubbing the back of his neck. "Well, sorry for intruding, I'll head back down. Come whenever you're ready, Eren's parked downstairs."

You feel a tinge of guilt for suddenly snapping at him, since you were beyond embarrassed.

"W-Wait!" You yell.

Armin turns his head back so he is looking over his shoulder at you, his eyebrows lifted slightly and his lips pursed.

You avoid his gaze, scratching the side of your head with your stiletto black acrylics.

"Sorry."

You can see all the stiffness in his face almost fly away, to leave behind a warm smile.

"I'll wait for you downstairs." He says, still smiling at you, closing the door behind him.

After brushing yourself down with your hands, you stand there opposite the door, lost. You wanted to go down now, but you decided to wait, since it would be awkward walking down the stairs right behind Armin, so you saved yourself any extra embarrassment and waited a couple minutes before you headed down.

Mikasa spots you walking across the driveway towards them and waves at you from the passenger's seat of Eren's car. You wave back, yet right after you realise that if Eren's driving, you have to sit in the back with, you guessed it, Armin. Eren pressed the car horn a couple of times to alert you that he's noticed you and is waiting for you to get in the car. You run over, clutching your handbag so it doesn't fall off your arm, and quickly grab the back door to swiftly sit inside.

»»——⍟——««

As soon as you sit down and close the door, Eren speeds off. You look over to Armin, who was already looking at you, he gives you a quick smile before turning away again. You try not to make eye contact with him during the journey since you don't want to cause any awkwardness.

You noticed that Armin was the only other person that changed, he was in a maroon silk button up shirt tucked in a pair of black wide-leg trousers, with a pocket chain attached and layered chain necklaces. He had a really good clothing style, and you liked that about him.

The car ride was definitely not quiet, since typical Eren was blasting his booming music in the car, this particular song being Dangerous by Kardinal Offishall, yet the vibe was very one sided, since Eren was the only one singing along; Mikasa and you were pretty straight-faced while Armin was glued to his phone.

It wasn't long before you arrived at a pretty decent sized house. It was no mansion, but nonetheless, whoever owned it was clearly loaded. After parking in the neighbouring street, Mikasa and Eren get out of the car, followed by you and Armin. The four of you walk to the front door, and Eren knocks.

The house was pretty grand from the outside, with large windows and white pillars near the front door, complimenting the red brick build. You could hear music blasting from the inside; not particularly your taste, but nevertheless, it wasn't bad.

A man with short black hair and freckled cheeks opened the door, informally greeting Eren with a man hug and the rest of you with a friendly wave.

"Marco! Long time no see buddy, how 've you been?" Eren shouts, trying to speak loud enough so that he could be heard over the music.

"Eren, my man! Not too bad, you?"

After some small talk, Marco welcomingly invites you all into the lobby. A man with a dirty blonde mullet and short beard comes up behind Marco, slapping his back while lifting his other hand in a friendly wave towards you guys.

Mullet guy shifts his attention straight to Mikasa.

"Evening, doll. Can I get you a drink?"

Much to your surprise, she accepts, and they begin to walk off with each other. You see the guy try and put his arm around her, yet Mikasa pushes him away. "Typical Mikasa." You think, letting out a small giggle.

After zoning out for a short while, you hear Marco tell you guys to get comfy and go grab a drink, before walking off and leaving you three on your own.

For the beginning of the long night ahead, you, Eren and Armin stay together, laughing, joking, and drinking. As much as you didn't want to admit it, you were having fun, and you and Armin were getting along quite well, considering the multiple 'encounters' you've had with him today.

Eren started teasing you, and in retaliation, you hit him playfully in his arm. Just shortly after, a girl with short, ginger hair comes up from behind you and purposely bumps into your shoulder, followed by her giving you one hell of a dirty look. At first, you think nothing of it, but to your surprise, she stands right in front of you and faces Eren.

"Hey, Eren! Are you okay?" She exclaims, giving him an overdramatic pout.

"Uh, yes, do I know you?"

"Of course you do! Why are you acting like you don't know me? We have the same major, Exercise Physiology?"

You and Armin look at each other in complete confusion. Eren clearly doesn't know this girl, meaning she is another one of the infamous college girls throwing themselves at Eren. This wasn't the first time, so you and Mikasa have gotten used to it. However, it's always funny to see them try.

You try to hold in your snigger, but fail miserably, turning your head to one side and covering your mouth with your hand. Armin succeeds in suppressing his laughter by turning his attention to the ceiling.

"Right, well, um...why wouldn't I be okay?" Eren mumbles, clearly trying to cover his laughter with his words.

"Well I saw that bitch punch your arm, so I came to check if you were okay." She replies, nonchalantly.

At this point, you have given up trying not to laugh, and so has Armin. You laugh hysterically with one hand on your stomach, and the other wiping a tear off your cheek. Armin pretends to walk around while silently chuckling into the back of his hand. "What kind of off-brand episode story was this?" you thought to yourself.

"The fuck are you laughing at?" She growls, turning to you.

Still in hysterics, you laugh in her face and reply.

"Who do you think?"

Before she can even reply, Eren steps in while you glare at her, still giggling to yourself.

"I'm not interested, so fuck off."

She stands there, astounded, before turning to you and giving you yet another death stare. In return you grin from ear to ear to her. She stomps off in the opposite direction, huffing and puffing in humiliation. Eren scratches his head in annoyance, so you try and lift his mood with a joke.

"Hey, why didn't you go off with her? She seemed really nice."

The three of you stare at each other for a couple of seconds, before bursting into laughter. Once you all calmed down. He replied;

"Nah. I've got my eyes on someone else right now."

"Oh? And who's the lucky person?"

"Now, where's the fun in telling you that?"

"Don't be like, man. Tell us!" Armin pleaded.

Eren leant forward slightly, then raised his eyebrows and put his finger to his lips, and mouthed the word 'nope', and popped his lips after the 'p'.

You roll your eyes and laugh; "Yeah, yeah, whatever. I'm going to get another drink."

Both boys nodded to you and you made your way to the kitchen.

In the kitchen, you meet with a couple of your other friends; Historia, Ymir, Annie and Hitch.

"(Y/N), my bitch!!" Hitch squeals. "Why didn't you tell us you were coming to the party?"

"Sorry! It was a last minute decision! I came with those two idiots!" You shout, referring to Eren and Mikasa whilst making your way over to them.

Historia butts in and adds; "Let us know next time, you can get a ride with us!"

You laugh in agreement, before Ymir adds to the conversation.

"Hey, we were just about to go and play spin the bottle, wanna join? It'll just be us five, so don't worry."

You accept the offer and the five of you head upstairs. On the second floor, there were quite a lot of rooms, and many were already occupied by hookups. You decide to go into the office hidden away just around the corner from the staircase, and luckily it was empty, so you guys set up in there.

Annie quickly goes through the rules, being you spin the bottle, and if it lands on you, you have to answer a question, do a dare, or take a shot, but you can only take a shot as a substitute for not answering or doing a dare. Before you started, you all took one beginning shot each, to get fired up, before sitting on the ground, circling the bottle.

Ymir spun the bottle first, and it landed on Hitch.

"I dare you to kiss someone in this circle."

Hitch rolled her eyes and started to stand up.

"Easy!" Once fully stood up, she waddles over to you. She leans down and holds your face, and gives you a sloppy kiss on the lips. Once parting, she blows you another kiss, and you all laugh. As she turns to walk back to her seat, you plant a smack on her ass. Hitch starts laughing along with you.

"Damn, (Y/N)! Save that for the bedroom!" She playfully retorts.

You five have been friends since the beginning of college, when you all joined a year ago, so stuff like this is normal. With you guys, anyway. The five of you have no issues with kissing, hugging, things like that, it's your way of communication and affection.

Hitch sits back down in her place and reaches for the bottle, spinning it. It landed on Historia, who jolted slightly since all eyes were in her now.

Hitch grinned from ear-to-ear and leant back on her bottom and clapped. "Yay, Historia! You ready?"

"Yep!" She said confidently, like she was replying to a respected soldier.

"I dare you to sit on Ymir's lap for the next five rounds!"

Her face instantly went from an excited look to a disappointed-but-not-surprised look. Ymir and Historia recently came out as a couple to you guys about a month ago, and since then the remaining three of you fed off their cute little couple moments. Historia knew she only said that because she loved seeing the both of them all lovey-dovey.

Ymir looked at her girlfriend and smirked while she was still glaring at Hitch, who was still grinning.

Much to everyone's surprise, Historia grabbed the neck off the vodka bottle, twisted the lid off, and took a long gulp, followed by her wiping the excess away from her lips and sighed.

Ymir's smirk was gone and you found her jaw gaping and her eyebrows raised.

Historia put the bottle back down before Ymir spoke, clearly offended.

"Hey! What, so you don't want to sit on my lap?"

"It's not that, but I'm not going to do it for their entertainment." She said while looking at you three, visibly disappointed.

"You're no fun!" Annie retorted.

You all laughed at the failed attempt to get another glimpse of Yumikuri, then proceeded to carry on with the game.

A couple more rounds go by of you all doing silly little dares and answering questions, or taking shots. About an hour has passed, and the bottle arrives at you again, you look at Annie, waiting for her to give you a dare.

"Alright, alright. I dare you go and get us all drink refills, my legs are fucking dead from sitting on the ground for so long." She laughs, shooing you off.

The rest of your friends cheer and clap, also shooing you away.

You wander off downstairs, still only a little tipsy, since you're good at handling your alcohol.

You get to the kitchen, and it seems there are a little less people there than there was before. Some were in small groups of no more than four people, some were making out, and there were even people passed out on the floor. Although, this is pretty typical for a college party, in the end.

As you prepare everybodies refills, you start to wonder about where Armin and Eren were. You could see Mikasa was still here, as her and that mullet guy from before were still together in the other end of the room, getting on pretty well. You were happy for her and didn't bother interrupting since Mikasa doesn't really talk to anyone else other than you and Eren, with the exception of Historia, sometimes.

Eren wouldn't have left yet, you thought, since never in a million years would he leave me or Mikasa behind, not even if you paid him, and you found yourself assuming that Armin would be wherever Eren was.

Now done with the drinks, you're about to depart when you feel a grab on your wrist. You instinctively whip their hand off and turn sharply towards the person responsible.

It was a guy you've never seen before, so you assumed he was from one of the college blocks slightly further away. He didn't look that bad, but you didn't like how he just grabbed you, so you were cautious.

"Hello, what's a pretty girl like you doing here by yourself?"

You immediately cringed at the overused 'pick up' line and backed away, since this was the last situation you wanted to be in right now.

"I'm not alone, I'm with my friends-"

"I'm sure your friends wouldn't mind if you left them for a little while, don't you think?" He said in a relaxed manner, with his hands in his pockets.

"Can you back off, dude? I'm not interested." You grunt.

"Hey now, don't be like that."

Just as he finishes his sentence, his eyes shift to someone else's presence beside you.

"You heard the lady, now back off." Spoke a familiar voice.

You turn your head to see Armin standing next to you, glaring at the man that won't leave you alone.

"Who the fuck are you?" The man moans.

You feel Armin get closer to you, giving you goosebumps. He then puts his hand on your back, and lets it slowly trail down your spine, to your hip, where he then pulls you closer to him.

"I'm her boyfriend, so I suggest you fuck off."

The feeling of Armin's large hand on your waist made you forget about the whole situation, as you were too focused on his placement. Although you didn't dislike it, at all, you found it quite weird that he came to help you out, since he doesn't even know you.

The man before you completely ignores Armin and sets his eyes back on you, and then to your chest, then back to Armin.

"I've had my eye on her since she arrived, I'm not giving up so easily-"

In one swift movement, Armin removed his hand from your waist and firmly shaped his hand into a fist, before throwing a punch right to his face. He almost immediately hit the floor, unconscious.

Your eyes widened in complete shock before darting your attention from the man, to Armin, his face was full of rage. As you stood there, unblinking, Armin knelt down next to the guy and lifted his face so he was facing him. His expression went from angry to calm in a matter of seconds, to then he finally spoke.

"What part of 'fuck off' do you not understand, dipshit? Look at the fucking state of you, like any lady would willingly have sex with you."

He then stood up and smiled, but it wasn't a warm smile like before, this one was different. There was nothing genuine about it, it was... cold.

After a couple of seconds, he turned to you and his expression changed yet again, to a concerned look, like he knew exactly what you were thinking at that point.

"Don't worry, beautiful. He's only unconscious, so he should wake up soon."

He said that like it was just another shenanigan that happened on a daily basis, yet your whole body was still paralyzed except your mind. You were too drunk for this, and you just wanted to leave.

Without letting Armin say anything else you exit the now empty kitchen (apart from Armin and the creep who were still in there) and headed for the front door.

You caught a glimpse of Eren and a couple of other guys drinking and laughing on your way out, so at least you knew he was okay.

You closed the door behind you and you felt the cool air breeze cling to your skin, it felt calming, since it was stuffy in the house, the dominant scents being alcohol and sweat. The cool air hits the back of your throat as you take a deep breath, analyzing your surroundings.

The sky was now a deep navy blue, and you could see a few stars glinting in the distance. A lot of the cars that were once parked here were now gone, leaving about 5 or 6 scattered around the front yard.

The music could still be heard booming from inside, yet it was quiet and muffled, since the door was shut.

The wind was starting to pick up now, whistling

softly in your ears. The porch was surprisingly empty, with only one or two people standing at the far end, talking and lighting cigarettes.

You walked forward and sat yourself down on the wide steps leading to the entrance, with your arms crossed and tucked right under your biceps in an attempt to keep your hands warm. You planned on sitting for a second to let your thoughts gather, and then message Eren and the others to see if they were ready to leave yet, since he was your only ticket home.

After a short while of staring up at the sky you realize you left the girls upstairs with no drinks, although one of them for sure would have become impatient by now and got them themself. You decide they can live without you for one night, so you stay put and continue to sit and daydream.

You rummage through your bag for your phone and check the time, since you had no clue how late it was. 12:53am, your phone said. You thought it would be later, but you're glad it wasn't since you were tired and you wanted to go home to sleep.

Out of nowhere, you felt the presence of someone walking up to you, yet to your surprise, they ended up sitting next to you.

"Hey. I was looking for you."

Without a doubt, you knew exactly who it was. The unforgettable british accent of none other than Armin Arlert.

"Hey." You said with a smile.

That caught him by surprise, since he half expected you to run off after seeing him knock that man unconscious.

"You're... you're not mad?"

"Why would I be mad? If anything I should be thanking you. Although I was perfectly capable of dealing with him myself, you saved me any extra stress, so thanks."

He looked down to his feet and grinned, his cheeks slightly flushed.

"What's with you?" You ask, with a genuine hint of confusion in your tone.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, one moment you act all shy and awkward, and then the next you-"

"I what?"

You turn to meet his eyes as he gazes straight through your soul, you get goosebumps because yet again his mood has gone from 0-100 in a matter of seconds. He lifts one eyebrow and grins at you mischievously, sending your whole thought process into a malfunction.

"That! You go from one extreme to another in seconds and it's so confusing."

His gaze shifts from you to the sky, and he shuffles closer to you, before breathing in and taking a long pause.

"It's because I don't know how to act around you. You're a really interesting and beautiful girl, and although I only met you this morning, I feel attracted to you in a way, and I don't know why."

Shocked, you spin your head to face him and stare at him in interest. Shortly after, his eyes meet yours and you communicate through eye contact for a long while.

After what felt like forever, Armin finally speaks.

"Can I do something?" He asks, not breaking eye contact.

Your heart immediately drops to your stomach at the ominous comment, yet you felt like you had a good idea at where this was going. Armin could sense the confusion and hesitation in your face.

"It's not bad, I promise."

That did not help at all, and your heart was beating out of your chest. You couldn't deny that you were attracted to him, but you didn't even know who he was until this morning, and you didn't want to rush anything. Regardless, you see Armin waiting for your answer, so your heart takes the reins and finalises your decision.

"Sure." You say confidently.

He smiles and looks down to your hand laid flat on the concrete step, and places his hand on yours. His touch was warm and familiar, yet you couldn't put your finger on it. Nonetheless, you liked the presence. He looked back up at you with his longing eyes and with his free hand he cupped your cheek.

There was no going back now, and as much as you overthought the situation, deep down you knew you wanted this just as much as he did.

Slowly, he moved his face closer and closer to yours, looking directly at your mouth. You close your eyes and move your face towards his, collapsing on his lips.

At first, the kiss was soft and careful, like you were both testing the waters. You lift your spare hand from your lap and wrap it around the back of Armin's neck, pulling him closer to you. You start to feel him lightly bite your bottom lip, asking you for permission, which you happily grant.

You part your lips slightly, inviting his tongue into your mouth. Armin's had no hesitation in exploring every inch of your mouth and the sensation you felt from his tongue colliding with yours had you weak in the knees. It was obvious he was experienced, since he knew exactly how to pleasure you and how to leave you wanting more and more.

He parts from your lips while the both of you gasp for air. You let go of his neck, but he keeps his hand cupping your face as he slowly rubs your cheek with his thumb. His other hand is still also holding yours as he strokes your knuckles slowly and carefully, as if he is trying to calm you down.

His eyes widen as he stares at you in pleasure and attraction, awaiting your answer.

"How was it?"

You look back at his captivating eyes and reply; "It was... really good."

He smiles and pulls you in for a tight, long hug which especially caught you off-guard, but you didn't dislike it. You latched onto him like a lost puppy and buried your head into his neck.

Suddenly, your heart rate increases rapidly as you realise what you've done. You just kissed your best friend's childhood buddy.

In the grand scheme of things, there was no issue - except for the fact that you were just sucking the face off a guy you only just met 12 hours ago, who also happened to be Eren and Mikasa's best friend.

You lightly push him off and stand up, dusting yourself down with your hands, he follows fourth, with a look of confusion on his face.

"Is everything okay? What's wrong, where are you going?"

"I'm going back to my dorm. I'll text you later!"

You walk away from the house, leaving Armin standing there on the steps, staring at you leaving. You daren't even look back, because if you did , you knew you wouldn't be able to leave. As much as you felt bad, you needed to leave ASAP, before it got anymore uncomfortable, or worse, Eren and/or Mikasa walked out on you two.

You hear him shout from behind you, "At least let me get you a taxi!"

"I can get one myself!" You yell before turning the corner, out of sight.

»»——⍟——««

Finally, you arrive home around half an hour later. You kick your shoes off and drag yourself to your bedroom, flopping on your bed. If it wasn't for your many thoughts swarming your mind, you would be asleep by now, but you couldn't stop thinking about the kiss you shared with Armin. Much to your surprise, he was a great kisser; he knew how to make you feel good.

Albeit you felt bad (and embarrassed) for running off earlier, it hurt your pride knowing that you gave into temptation so easily so your initial reaction was to flee. You regret doing that now, but it's done. No going back.

After a couple of minutes, you drifted soundly asleep in the position you fell on the bed in. You laid in complete stillness, with your head facing the wall, and one leg bent and tucked up by your stomach.

Less than ten minutes later, you get a text on your phone from an unsaved number. Obviously you are out cold, so you don't notice. The message was short and sweet, but enough to butter you up.

-

Unknown

Goodnight.

-

It was now morning and you woke up in a right state - you were in last night's clothes, your hair was matted and you hadn't washed off your makeup, so your face felt all cakey. After yawning a few times and stretching your body like a starfish, you looked up at the clock to check the time, and to your relief, it was 10:30am, meaning you had exactly two and a half hours before your first class.

You noticed that Eren wasn't there when you woke up, but quickly remembered he had a morning lecture at ten. You were going to message him to see if he was okay but quickly denied that idea since you didn't want to give him an excuse to be on his phone during class, although knowing Eren, he was probably on it anyway.

After staring at the ceiling for a good ten minutes of feeling sorry for yourself since you were hungover and had a terrible headache, you thought it would be a good idea to go have a shower, since you reeked of body odour anyway.

One quick shower later, you got out feeling slightly more refreshed, and much more clean. You brushed your teeth, moisturized and changed into some comfortable clothes, being a white oversized hoodie and some grey loose joggers.

All of a sudden you felt ravenous, so you grabbed your phone off the counter and made your way to the kitchen to make some food. On the way to the kitchen you checked your phone to see one new message from last night. You opened it and smiled at the text before cursing to yourself.

"Shit; I didn't even see this last night- he probably thinks i'm ghosting him now."

"Don't worry about it. I kind of presumed you went home to sleep anyway."

You felt like you were in a horror movie, absolutely petrified at the voice who replied to you. You jolted and let out a high pitched yelp, causing your phone to drop out of your hand.

Looking up towards the kitchen, you stood in the living room with your eyes fixated on the person in hysterics responsible for your fright.

"What the fuck, Armin? You scared the shit out of me!" You yelled in anger.

Armin was in tears, covering his mouth and holding his stomach, trying to stop himself from laughing. You picked up your phone from on the ground and raised your voice once again.

"What the hell are you doing in my dorm anyway, creep?"

"Hey!" He whined, between giggles. "I'm not a creep! Eren crashed at mine and Mikasa's dorm last night, but he needed to get a change of clothes here this morning, so I came with him. He said I could leave whenever, since he was in a rush, so I thought I'd make you some breakfast since you were asleep."

Although his kind gesture was appreciated, the last thing you needed right now was his company after last night. Nonetheless, you thank him and sit down at the breakfast table while he serves up your food.

He cooked you chicken and egg ramen. He said he made something simple because you were hungover, but you were still very grateful since you only came in to make cereal.

As you were gulping down his delicious food, you couldn't help but feel incredibly awkward around him, and you wanted it to stop. You gathered up the courage to speak about what happened last night.

"Armin...?"

"Is something wrong?" He questions, sensing your uneasiness.

"Look, about last night... I enjoyed it alot, and I'm sorry I ran off like an idiot- I was just flustered." You say, avoiding eye contact by looking down at your bowl of ramen.

There was a long pause, which you presumed was Armin thinking of a way to reply.

"What... happened last night?"


	3. - Hot and Bothered -

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey! This chapter is slightly shorter than the rest, but nonetheless exciting! If all goes to plan the next few chapters will be much longer, so stay tuned. As usual I hope you enjoy and don’t be afraid to comment or message me on my socials!  
> Wattpad: fictionbyrae   
> Tiktok: rae.ackermann  
> see end of chapter for notes!

You look up from your bowl to his face in confusion and dread, did he really not remember?

“You… don’t remember?” 

His face held a sort of guilty look, which made your heart pound at the sheer thought of him genuinely having no recollection of the night before. 

“I don’t. Could you tell me?” He asked with a polite tone. His expression went from troubled to curious. 

The fact that he didn’t remember last night's incident shocked you since he was the one who initiated the kiss. You thought something was up, but quickly gave up with that idea since his facial expression seemed to change dramatically, making you believe him undoubtedly.

Although you were sure he couldn’t remember, you had no intention of telling him, since it was embarrassing to talk about. 

“Don’t worry, it was nothing important.” You say, continuing to eat your ramen. 

He lets out a long chuckle and avoids eye contact, while you look at him repulsively. 

“Oh my god! You really believed me? Of course I remember!”

Your jaw dropped as you stared at him in awe of the trick he just played on you. Your shock quickly turned to anger and you went off on him. 

“What the hell, man? Why would you act like you didn’t know then, you prick!”

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry… I just wanted to hear you say it. You know, since you kind of ran off straight after.”

At this point you were too irritated to even be embarrassed, so you shot him a look. The only reason you didn’t get up and leave was because the food would’ve gotten cold, and it was delicious, as much as you didn’t want to admit it. 

“Do you regret it?” He asks. 

“Did I regret it?” You thought to yourself. It was really good and you did enjoy it, although it was very out of the blue. 

“No.” 

Before he can reply, you hop out of the chair and take your now empty bowl to the sink. 

“You should probably go. I have class soon and I need to get ready.”

“Do you want me to walk you to class?”

“I’m capable of going by myself.”

“Fine, fine, have it your way. But I do have something to ask.”

He leans against the counter next to the sink facing you, while you are washing up your dirty cutlery. He waits for you to finish so you can look at him in the eye. 

“When are you free?”

“Hm. Thursday, why?”

“Great. Don’t make plans and save my number. I’ll text you.”

He jumps up in joy and marches to the front door. Before leaving, he looks back at you and gives you a little wink, shutting the door behind him shortly after. 

You shook your head in disgust whilst heading for your closet to pick out an outfit for the day. 

By now it was quarter to twelve, and you had just finished getting ready for your first class. 

You chose an oversized baby blue knitted cardigan with white cargo pants and a white turtleneck crop top, along with some layered silver jewellery and white chunky trainers. You chose not to go too heavy on the makeup, since your skin was glowing today and you didn’t feel like putting too much on your face, so you put on some mascara and clear lip gloss and called it a day. 

It was pretty sunny out today and you still had just over an hour until your class started, so you decided to see if mikasa wanted to go and get boba. She only had one class today and it was a 2 hour lecture at 4pm, so she couldn’t have been busy. You wanted to go to her dorm and chill, but you figured Armin would definitely be there, so that was a hard pass. 

Turned out Mikasa wasn’t busy, so you met up outside the local boba place a couple blocks away from campus. 

“You look pretty cheery today, how much did you drink last night?” Mikasa asked. 

“Really? Not too much, but enough to give me a hangover headache this morning; god it hurt like a bitch.”

You both laughed and took a sip of your boba.

“Where were you last night by the way? I saw you go off with that mullet guy and then I didn’t see you for the rest of the night.” You asked, leaving out the part where you did actually see them in the kitchen at one point.

“Oh, I was with Jean. We were… talking.” She replied, keeping her eyes fixated on the pavement in front of her. You two were strolling back to campus since you still had some free time on your hands.

“Why’d you hesitate?… Oh my god.” You say, stopping in your tracks.

“Oh my GOD!”

Mikasa stopped a couple steps in front of you, looking back to see why you stopped.

She immediately regretted saying anything after she looked at your surprised grin.

“You  _ SLEPT  _ with him, didn’t you!?” You yell in shock and excitement.

“What?” She questioned with a puzzled look, blushing like crazy. “Stop yelling, people are staring!”

“You did, didn’t you!? It’s written all over your face!”

Mikasa looked around nervously before grabbing your wrist and dragging you all the way back to her dorm. 

She slammed the door behind her and let out a deep sigh, then looked straight at you, blankly.

You stared back at her with your eyebrows raised.”Well? Did you?”

She hesitated before answering. “...Yes. But don’t tell anyone or I’ll kill you.”

You decide to ignore the threat and reply with a joyful tone.

“Atta girl! How did it even happen?”

“Well, we were actually talking for a while before yesterday, and after I left you guys we went to his bedroom and had a couple drinks, talked and laughed, and then… yeah. He was really sweet to me, too. He made me some food in the kitchen after, and we sat and talked some more. He even asked if I could stay the night, and I did consider it; the only reason I didn’t was because it was Armin’s first day here and I would have felt bad if I left him in an empty dorm. Now that I think about it though, I could’ve stayed with Jean since Eren crashed at mine anyway.”

You were happy for Mikasa since she doesn’t really hang out with other people other than you and Eren, so that fact that she’s opened up to someone new made you feel slightly relieved. He must be special if he’s worth Mikasa’s time.

“I’m so proud of you, Mika! Are you and him dating?”

“Oh, god no. We aren’t at that point yet. I don’t even know if we ever will be. Only time will tell.”

“True, but I have one more question.”

She raised one eyebrow, gesturing you to ask it.

“Was he good at it?” You asked with a smirk, bobbing your eyebrows up and down.

She scowled at you and grabbed a cushion from the couch next to her, and threw it at you.

“STOP!” You shouted between giggles. “Was it big?”

“(Y/N)!!!” She growls, throwing a hurricane of cushions at you now. You run off, still giggling like a child, and hide in her room, slamming the door behind you. You leaned your back on the bedroom door, catching your breath.

As you are doing so, your eyes wander to not Mikasa’s side of the room, but Armin’s. His was the right side, almost identical to Mikasa’s. It was very neat and tidy. To your surprise, Armin was laying right there.

Luckily, he was sleeping, weirdly with no blanket. If he was awake he would have probably jolted since you slammed the door so loud.

He was lying on his stomach with his head resting on it’s side on the pillow, his arms tucked under it. He was wearing just a pair of white sports shorts, revealing his bare, muscly back. You couldn’t help but stare. He only wore baggy clothes since coming here, which hid his toned body.

His flaxen hair was damp, so he must have just gotten out of the shower recently. Still, it fell ever so slightly over his eyelids so perfectly; it was like looking at a sculpture. 

You noticed that his eyelashes were very long, but very fair. They suited his soft look. 

You’ve been staring at him for a while now, without realising, but you can’t seem to look away. Until, the moment quickly fades away, and Armin opens his eyes looking right at you with a smirk on his face.

Your eyes widen in embarrassment and you run out of the room and slam the door behind you before you can humiliate yourself even further. You don’t even stop to say bye to Mikasa as you run out of her dorm. She presumes you were going to be late for your class, but then she checks her phone to see you still have fifteen minutes.

“What were they doing in there?” She asks herself.

»»——⍟——««

Since you ran out so suddenly, you decided to go to class slightly early, seeing as though you didn’t really have enough time to do anything else.

You were now in your first lecture, which was only 1 hour. You like to sit on the back row, right in the corner, since nobody else ever sits there and it helps you concentrate when you’re on your own. It was still early, so people were still flowing in the entrance doors. 

About fifteen minutes later, you were taking notes as the professor was speaking, when a student came in, presumably late. You look up like the nosey person you are and you lock eyes with none other than Armin Arlert. Why was he here? This was the last thing you expected to happen, especially since you literally just ran out of his room like a mad man. 

He apologises to the professor for being late, then proceeds to walk up the steps to the back row, where he sits directly at the other corner. You felt your cheeks flare up, as you immediately remembered this morning, and how you were just staring at him sleep like a creep.

You try not to make eye contact with him and you continue with your notes, only to be interrupted a couple minutes later by a notification on your phone, so you check it out of instinct, albeit you try and ignore your mobile during class.

-

_ Blondie _

Enjoy the view this morning?;)

-

Your statement of avoiding eye contact with Armin was now out the window when you shot darts at him, you could practically see the steam coming out of your ears. He met your stare, actually looking slightly intimidated.

-

_ You _

no. don’t flatter yourself blondie >:(

-

_ Blondie _

What, you think I didn’t know you were staring at me? I was awake the whole time, beautiful.

-

You put down your phone and put your head in your hands, cursing under your breath. You had no idea he was awake, although it makes sense since you were really loud whilst slamming the door.

-

_ You _

so u knew I was there the whole time?

-

_ Blondie _

Yep.

-

_ You _

Creep.

-

_ Blondie _

That’s rich, coming from you.

-

_ You _

Just forget abt it. I didn’t mean 2 stare at u anyway.

-

_ Blondie _

Whatever you say.

-

You tried to forget about Armin and focus on your studies, which you did relatively well with, and before you knew it, class was over.

Once checking your phone, you saw that your next lecture was in twenty minutes, so you decided to just go there now, since you had no other plans.

Making your way out of the class, you feel a tap on your shoulder. It was Armin.

“Yes?-” You say, cutting yourself off as you saw someone a couple of steps behind Armin who you  _ really  _ did not want to see right now.

“I… have to go.”

Armin looks behind him to where your eyes are looking to see a man with thick blonde hair and shaved sides standing in the hall on his phone. He senses your uneasiness almost instantly.

“Come with me, before he sees you.” He says while clutching your wrist and pulling you away.”

After turning a corner, he bolts into one of the storage rooms, dragging you in with him. You thought it was quite unnecessary to go into a storage room when turning the corner was more than enough, but you weren’t mad.

He turns around from the door to face you. The small room was dim, but light enough so that you could see his face, and that he was wearing a white button up shirt with the top two buttons undone, and beige cargo pants. You were inches away from him since the room was so small, and there was barely enough room for you two to move around.

“Who was that?”

You hesitated to answer since you didn’t really like talking about him that much, but he at least deserved to know who he was, since he did you a favour by pulling you away.

“His name is Porco, and he’s my ex.”

“Oh.”

There was a bit of an awkward silence, so you try to break the ice with the first thing you can think of saying.

“I’m totally over him, though.”

Armin smirks as if that was exactly what he wanted to hear, and you were actually quite relieved since you succeeded in changing the mood.

He looked at you with lust as he started to linger his hand over the side of your face, tucking your hair behind your ear before resting his hand on your cheek.

“Can I kiss you?”

His question didn’t catch you off-guard, but it still made you flustered when he was upfront, especially with his British accent, which made him ten times hotter.

“Yes.”

His hand travelled from your cheek to underneath your chin, tilting your head upwards slightly before crashing his lips against yours. 

This kiss was different from yesterday’s, it was more rough, more hungry, which you liked. 

You closed any space that was between you by grabbing a fistful of his collar with both of your hands, while his hands shifted to your thighs, hoisting you up and pressing you against the wall, your legs now wrapped around his hips. 

He slides his tongue in and lets it travel till his heart's content. You loved it when he bit down on your bottom lip since it made you more aroused. 

His lips felt soft as he ravaged you, making sure there was nothing gone to waste when lapping up all the affection and lust you had to offer.

“Mmh- I've wanted to do this since this morning.” He moaned into your mouth, which made your legs feel like jelly.

You pull yourself away for a breather and you both stare at each other for a good few seconds, panting, still connected by a string of saliva. 

“Greedy boy.” You tease, before pulling him in again by his collar to an even deeper kiss than last time.

A good five minutes pass and you realise your next class starts soon, and as much as you hate to admit, you have to wrap this up any second.

“Armin~” You say, still kissing. “I have to go to class-”

“Two more minutes. Please, baby” He whimpers, begging for you warmth for just a little longer.

You give in unsurprisingly and carry on making out.

“Mmm, you taste so fucking good, beautiful.”

You could feel his rock hard dick pressed against you, since you were still being carried by him, and as much as you wanted to help him out, you couldn’t afford to miss a lecture, especially not with a truckload of exams around the corner. 

You pull away and hop off from on top of him, not breaking eye contact.

“I really have to go. I’m sorry.”

“Don’t apologise, beautiful. Hopefully I didn’t make you late. Want me to walk you to class?” He suggests.

“It’s best if you don’t, since it’s bad enough being seen walking out of here together.” You laugh.

“You’re right. You leave first, and make sure nobody is around, I’ll leave a couple of minutes after.”

You smile at him and give him a peck on the cheek before waving goodbye.

“Oh, and by the way, you might want to do something with that down there.” You say sounding confident, almost cocky, while pointing down at his crotch. 

You leave and close the door cautiously, leaving Armin alone in the storage room.

»»——⍟——««

It was now the next day, and both you and Eren were in your dorm watching television, since both your classes were finished and you were caught up with homework and assignments (the only reason Eren is, is because you helped him).

You hadn’t heard from Armin since yesterday in the storage room, but you weren’t surprised since he is new and he has a lot of work to catch up on.

Eren was on the phone ordering takeout, and you were snuggled next to him on the couch. Blanket tucked up under your chin, you turned to face Eren as you heard him hang up the phone.

“How long did they say?”

“About thirty minutes.”

You nod and turn back to the tv, still engaging in conversation.

“Where did you go last sunday? You said you’d gone to get a drink and never came back.” He asked you, curiously.

“Ah, the girls were actually there, I bumped into them in the kitchen, so I ended up staying with them the whole night. Sorry I didn’t let you know.” You leave out the part where you went off with Armin just because you didn’t want him to ask questions.

“What are you apologising for? You don’t have to say sorry for anything, I was just worried since I didn’t see you at all after arriving.”

“What were you doing?”

“Oh, just drinking with the guys, fighting off the ladies, you know, the usual.” He replies, almost giggling. 

“Why?”

“What do you mean, ‘Why’?”

“Why don’t you ever give other girls attention?”

He didn’t hesitate before answering with; “I’ve already got two important ladies in my life right now, any more and I might die.”

“Yeah, right, sure. Now the real reason? Oh… are you not into girls?”

“You know I don’t do labels; and that’s not it… there is one girl I am interested in, but I’m taking my time because she’s… special.”

You give him a little ‘awww’ before asking “So, you ever going to tell me who this lucky girl is?”

There was a pause as he looked like he was genuinely thinking of what to say.

“Maybe one day.”

“Hey, that’s better than a ‘no’! We are making progress!” You comment, laughing whilst leaning your head on his shoulder to carry on watching the tv.

It was now a couple hours later, around eight pm on a Wednesday night, and you were tidying up the living room from your takeout earlier.

Eren was in the kitchen on FaceTime to his mother. They were really close, so sometimes they ended up calling for hours at a time. His mom was really kind though, she was always welcoming to you when you came over to play back in middle school. 

As you just finished tidying up, you hear a knock on the door. You weren’t expecting anyone, but regardless you went to see who it was.

You quietly open the door, trying not to disturb Eren, and you see Armin Arlert standing at the door.

He was wearing a forest green top and matching hoodie that complemented his skin tone beautifully, along with a pair of black baggy jeans. He never failed to look put together, even if he didn’t mean to.

“What are you doing here?” You whisper aggressively, trying not the grab Erens attention.

“I wanted to see you.” He said, rubbing the back of his neck, looking quite flushed.

“Now? But Eren’s here! What if he sees you?”

“It’ll be fine. Can I come in?” He asks politely.

You look back into the hallway leading to the kitchen nervously, hoping Eren doesn't leave it anytime soon. Looking back at Armin, you say; “Fine. Take off your shoes and leave them here, and then quickly follow me into my room.” 

He obeys and you lead him stealthily to yours and Eren’s room, quietly closing the door behind you. Eren seemed preoccupied at the moment, so you doubt he’ll be off the phone anytime soon.

Well here we are, Armin was in your room. You told him to get comfortable and to make himself at home to which he did, as he sat on your bed.

“So, why’d you come here, pretty boy?” You asked.

“Oh, it’s pretty boy now, huh? I guess I should start calling you beautiful then, beautiful.”

“I never said you couldn’t.”

He giggles at your sassy comeback. 

“Good to know.”

There was a sudden silence, which you took to your advantage and listened closely to hear if Eren was in the same place as before. 

“So, why’d you come to see me? I would’ve thought you came for Eren at least, but why me?”

He fiddled with his fingers and looked ahead of him, not making eye-contact with you. You could tell he was nervous, but you didn’t want to make him any more embarrassed, so you ignored it. 

He hesitated before answering quietly, as if he was trying to keep him voice down in case Eren came in. 

“I couldn’t stop thinking about yesterday and I just… wanted to see your face. I was going to text you, but I didn’t exactly know what to say, so I thought i’d just come here.”

“Missing me already, Blondie?” You say in a jokey way. 

He looks up at you with slightly flushed cheeks.

“Yeah. I guess I did.”

That wasn’t the reply you were expecting at all, but you loved seeing Armin’s soft side. 

You stared at him from a distance, taking in how handsome he looked. He looked at you briefly, before looking away as you intensely analysed his movements. 

“What, is something wrong?” He asks, still not looking at you. 

“You look really hot right now.”

His head bolts in your direction as he now, finally looks at you, confused as to what you just said. 

“What?”

He clearly heard you, but he replied with shock, since you were never really this upfront with him. He was still sitting on the end of your bed opposite to where you were standing. 

You walk over and stand in front of him, not breaking eye contact. Reaching for his shoulder, you latch your hand on tightly, gripping him with your acrylics. 

“May I?” You ask. As badly as you wanted to pounce on him, you remembered how he was always respectful towards you and asked before doing anything, so you returned the favour. 

He pauses for a second or two before nodding, indicating you have his permission. Without hesitation, you straddled him and threw your arms over his shoulders, pulling him into a deep and hungry kiss. His hands found his way to your waist as he gripped you tightly, not enough for it to hurt. 

“I said, you look really hot.” You said in between moans. 

In an instant you wrestled his hoodie off and threw it on the floor, pushing him back onto the bed, leaving you on top of him. 

“W-what if Eren hears us?” Armin sighs through the side of his mouth, not breaking the kiss. 

You hesitate as you too were weary of him accidently walking in on you, but not enough for you to stop. 

“Then just make sure you don’t make too much noise then.” You said, now cupping his cheeks and pulling him even closer, if that was possible. 

Your hand moved from his neck down to his hips, as you swept your hand under his shirt and slipped it up slowly, stroking his abdomen. He whimpered from the scratch of your acrylics. 

You break the kiss before looking at him and with your other hand, you bring it up to your mouth and place your index finger on your lips, gesturing to him to keep quiet. 

He pulls you back into a sloppy kiss by cupping the back of your head and crashing your lips together. You were just about to lift off his shirt, before you hear a knock on the door. 

“(Y/N)? You’ve been in there for a while, are you okay?”

You both look at each other in shock and dread as Eren was standing on the other side of the door. 

“Get under the bed.” You whisper. 

“What?”

“Get under the fucking bed!”

Without hesitation he obeys and slides himself underneath your bed frame. 

“(Y/N)?”

“Uh, yeah! I’m fine! Actually, I just remembered I come on tomorrow and my cramps are really bad. Can you buy me some medicine from the supermarket? I’ll pay you back.”

“Sure, I’ll be ten minutes.” He replies, wearily. 

You wait, paralysed while crouching on the bed, waiting to hear the front door close. Once you do, you breathe a sigh of relief and you flop onto the bed. 

“Can I come out now?”

“Oh shit, yeah, of course.”

Armin crawls out from underneath your bed and stands up hesitantly. You are now seated near the edge of the bed with your legs crossed and your head in your hands, trying to hide the humiliation on your face. 

“Sorry, Armin. I was being reckless…” You said, your voice muffled by the palms of your hands. 

Armin didn’t answer straight away, instead he wrapped his arms around you, causing your head to be resting on his stomach. You removed your hands from your face to his back, holding your hands behind him, pulling him closer. 

You never noticed this before, but Armin actually smelled really nice. Hints of vanilla and fudge filled your senses as you nuzzled your nose into his shirt. The scent was comforting, almost like an evening stroll by the seaside; that’s the vibes you were getting. 

“It’s okay, (Y/N). Don’t stress.” He hums. “I was into it anyway.”

You chuckle to yourself quietly before looking up to him, causing him to look directly downwards to you, too. 

“It’s probably best if you leave now, before Eren comes back.”

“I agree. Are you still free on thursday?”

“Of course. I have a few classes, but they are both early so I’ll be finished before one.”

“Great. I’ll text you, okay?”

You nod happily, sharing a small grin. After finally letting go of each other, Armin picked up his hoodie from on the floor and threw it on, while you waited for him so you could walk him to the door. He follows you through to the front door and he puts on his shoes, which were Smoke Grey Jordan 1’s that looked fairly new. He walked out of the door and turned to face you. 

“I’ll see you later beautiful.” 

And he walked off. 

»»——⍟——««

It was now two days later, Thursday, and you were walking to your last class of the day with Ymir. Conversations with her were never dull, as you could go from speaking about how and when the world was going to end, to what kind of cheese is your favourite. You had a real soft spot for Ymir as when you guys first met, you clicked straight away and she was pretty open about her personal life with you, and she told you a lot of stuff that she didn’t tell anyone else (apart from Historia, obviously).

You say goodbye to Ymir as she is in the class next door to yours, and you sit yourself at the back as per, ready for class to begin. 

About half an hour passes and you get a text from who you presume is Armin. 

-

_ Blondie _

How long until your class finishes?

-

You reply to him quickly and he returns the same energy. 

-

_ You _

About an hour, why?

_ Blondie _

Great. Meet me in the parking lot once you're done, okay?

_ You _

Sure thing, pretty boy. 

-

He liked your message and you carried on with your class work. Time flew by, and eventually it was 12:30, the end of class. You packed up your belongings and headed out. 

Ymir looked like she was already gone, probably looking for Historia, so you decided to walk straight to the parking lot. 

Once you arrived you realised Armin hadn’t turned up yet, so you waited underneath the bridge connecting two of three buildings and lit a cigarette. 

You stood sheltered from the bright sun in your white cropped corset top, white tutu and a light pink cropped hoodie over the top, styled with your trusty Air Force 1s. 

You were having doubts about Armin. As much as you liked his company, it hasn’t even been a week and you are already making plans to hang out, just the two of you. You aren’t sure if he actually has some sort of feelings for you, or if he just wants to hook up, hell, you aren’t even sure if  _ you _ have any sort of feelings for him, or if you just want to hook up. Either way, you guys sure are pretty close seeing as though it’s been five days since you first met him. 

Despite that, you were looking forward to hanging out with Armin, since no matter what you do, his company is all you need to have a good time. His presence is calming and exciting at the same time, which you liked. Now that you think about it, there are a lot of things you like about Armin. 

The way he styles his hair, slightly parted in the middle, his sweet scent, his soft, and confident side, how he dresses, how respectful he is of you and your boundaries, the list goes on. 

You take another puff of your cigarette and flick the ash off, as you see Armin pull up in his car, which was a sleek white BMW M4, that you presume he bought in the UK, while he was there. 

He pulled up near you and got out of the car, giving you a little ‘come over’ wave; so you did. 

Once you got closer to him, he smiled brightly like his mood was just boosted at the sight of you. 

“Ready to go, beautiful?”

You nod and drop your cigarette on the floor, stepping on it slightly. He then leads you to the passenger side and he opens the door for you. You look up at him for his small gesture, and he urges you to step inside, so you do, and he closes the door behind you. 

Although you were perfectly capable of opening the car door yourself, you found it sweet that he wanted to do it for you since you weren't used to it at all. You continued to clasp the seatbelt on while he walked around the front of the car to the drivers side. 

He opens the door and steps in, bowing his head to allow himself to enter. Once he is seated, puts on his seatbelt and runs his fingers through his hair, turning to you with a smirk. 

“Where are we going?” You ask politely, since you two never really spoke about it. 

“Oh, you’ll see.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for choosing to read this ff!  
> clearly this is my first ff so it’s not going to be perfect, but i hope it’s enjoyable :)  
> don’t be shy to leave a comment i love reading them!!  
> see you in the next chapter <3


End file.
